Kiss Me At Midnight
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe and Wine - Will MerZona attend Callie's New Year's Eve party? Will Jo and Alex finally get engaged? Will there be drunken Karaoke? You betcha! Now remember, these characters belong to Shondaland, but the story is all mine, enjoy! And let's all pray for some good to come in with 2016!


"A karaoke machine?" Bailey questions, "Oh I am certainly not listening to a bunch of drunks sing all night."

"It's our party, so we sing," Callie says excitedly. "I love to sing, come on Bailey it'll be fun."

"I'm unplugging it as soon it gets bad," she retorts.

"Fine, we can work that out." Callie replies. "I'm doing the food, I talked Alex and Jackson into doing the alcohol, so you're doing decorations."

"Decorations? Oh come on, you don't have to decorate for New Year's," Bailey protests.

"Hats and horns, Bailey, it's New Year's Eve!" Callie reminds her.

"Okay, hats and horns and crap like that, got it." Bailey says turning to leave. "Anything else?"

"No, we're good. This is gonna be amazing, I'm so excited to have a party," Callie says bouncing in her chair.

"Oh, I'm excited, I'm excited that it's not at my house," Bailey says laughing.

* * *

"You RSVP'd to Callie's party?" Arizona asks Meredith.

"Yes, I told you that we're going," Meredith reminds her.

"What about the kids? I thought we were spending New Year's eve at home with them?" Arizona replies.

"We are, but they go to bed at 8, then we go to the party," Meredith explains.

"We're lying to our children about New Year's eve?" Arizona questions.

"No, New Year's happens all over the world, I found a website, we'll celebrate New Year's every hour from 5 to 8, they'll be over it and ready for bed, then we go out," Meredith explains. "Maggie's staying with them, I've got it all planned."

"Hmm, you really want to go to this party," Arizona remarks.

"Come on, Callie's really trying, we should support her. She's going to have a karaoke machine!" Meredith teases.

"Seriously? Well at least she can sing," the blonde admits.

* * *

"So you're babysitting New Year's Eve?" DeLuca asks Maggie that night.

"You're working, so I just figured that I'd just stay with the kids so they could go to the party." Maggie explains.

"Hmm, I was hoping that you'd come visit me," he says pouting.

"You have no idea what the ER is like on New Year's Eve, do you?" Maggie asks moving in closer.

"I can imagine, I worked it as an EMT," he reminds her, pulling her into his lap.

"You'll be so busy, midnight will pass you by and you won't even know it," she replies kissing him for emphasis.

"Oh I'll know it, because 2016 is going to be an amazing year, even better than 2015," he teases.

"What was so great about 2015?" Maggie asks.

"So many things, I started my surgical internship, I met a beautiful, incredible woman, who drunkenly made a pass at me in a bar and changed my life," he says playfully.

"That better not be how you describe me to others," she warns.

"It's not, I usually say drunken cougar... Ow!" he says as she punches him. "No hitting, you're on probation, remember?"

"You did not just go there!" She says struggling to get off his lap.

"I did," he says smiling proudly and pulling her back down and kissing her.

* * *

"I'm happy that you and Meredith are coming to the party," Callie says when she runs into Arizona that afternoon.

"Well we're excited," Arizona replies with a fake smile.

"No you're not, she is. You hate New Year's Eve parties." Callie points out, shaking her head at her ex.

"I'm sure it will be a fun party, I heard about the karaoke," Arizona says faking excitement again.

"Just stop, I'm not buying it." Callie says laughing at her, "But I'm still happy that you're both coming to the party," she adds.

"You should let your guests pick songs for you to sing, you have a beautiful voice," Arizona suggests smiling sweetly.

"Uh huh, so what you're really saying is you'd rather listen to me sing all night than our drunken co-workers?" Callie replies, "You're as bad as Bailey. Karaoke is fun, you'll see."

* * *

"Alex what are you doing?" Arizona asks pulling his headset off when she finds him in the lounge.

"I'm picking out songs to sing at New Year's. What do you think about me serenading Jo and asking her to marry me that night?" he asks.

"In front of all of your friends and coworkers, when she's turned you down once already?" Arizona asks, "Sounds risky."

"You have to admit it's romantic though? Right?" He questions.

"It could be, what songs are you thinking?" She asks.

He shows her the list on his phone, "What do you think?"

"Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this. That one, that's the one you sing right before you propose," she says pointing to the third song on the list.

He looks at her nervously, unsure about her choice.

"Dude, you asked. "Trust me, I know women and I know Jo, that's the song." She says offended that he would question it.

"What's going on?" Meredith asks entering the lounge and noticing the body language between the two of them.

"Alex asked for my advice and now he's not sure." Arizona replies annoyed, "Go ahead, ask her."

"I'm picking songs to sing on New Year's eve and I'm going to propose to Jo again, so which song do you think is the one I sing right before I propose?" He asks and shows her the song list.

"That one." Meredith says quickly.

"Ha! I told you that was the song!" Arizona pumps her fist in celebration.

"I was going to sing a song to you on New Year's," Meredith says teasing her and smiling at the blonde.

"Hmm, you still can, just maybe not at the party..." Arizona says softly leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh my god, you two, stop, just stop, now I don't know if I can sing it without thinking of the two of you," he says glaring at them and leaving the room.

"You're going to sing to me?" Arizona asks, "In front of people?"

"I was," Meredith replies, "but I'm not sure now though, Alex took my idea."

* * *

"Arizona?" April asks confused, it's been awhile since the blonde has paged her to an on-call room. "What's going on?

"Oh my god, so I have this crazy idea, you have to listen and then tell me honestly," Arizona blurts out when April enters the room.

"Uh, okay. What? Tell me." April replies curiously.

The blonde is pacing nervously and then she turns back to April and frantically starts talking, "Callie is having Karaoke at her party and everyone is picking songs to sing, I mean Meredith may have been joking, but what if she wasn't and she sings to me and then I'm not ready to sing to her and then it's a thing and people talk, they'll talk about how I was lame and not ready and then she'll be sad and then we'll break up and I'll be alone..."

"ARIZONA!" April yells, taking her friend's hands and pulling her over to sit on the bed. "Have you picked out a song?"

"Oh, uh, not exactly, I have a few in mind, but I'm not sure, I don't sing in front of people, I shouldn't do this, it's a bad idea." She says suddenly shaking her head no.

"Arizona, what song is Meredith going to sing, do you know?" April asks.

"I don't, I mean I know what she sings around the house, would she sing one of those in front of people?" Arizona asks out loud.

"I've only heard her sing to the kids, so I couldn't possibly tell you." April says trying to help, "Okay tell me what songs you're considering and we can practice or something."

"Here's the list I have on my phone, you haven't said this is crazy, so you don't think it's crazy?" Arizona asks suddenly.

"No it's not crazy, it's sweet. You should sing this one, even if she doesn't sing to you." April says pointing at the list.

"Really? That one's fun, I could sing that in front of people, I think." Arizona says relieved.

* * *

"I'm just saying if she says no, I may have to knock some sense into her," Meredith replies when Alex is helping her get the kids into the car.

"Where's Arizona?"He asks.

"She's doing something with April tonight, I'm not sure. April told me but sometimes, I just don't listen to her." Meredith explains.

"Arizona didn't tell you?" He asks.

"She texted that she'd be home late," Meredith replies, "It's not a big deal, she'll be home when she gets home, she's out with Kepner for godsake, what could happen?"

* * *

"Are you sure no one's here that we know?" Arizona says glancing around the bar nervously.

"No one's here, we picked this bar because no one we know goes here. Now I think you should sing both songs, see which one feels more comfortable," April says filling out two forms for Arizona and then picks two for herself.

"You're going to sing?" Arizona asks sipping her drink.

"Sure why not, maybe we should do a duet, just to warm up. I know just the song," April says excitedly and fills out one more form, then carefully puts them in order and then goes over the DJ and hands him the slip with a $20 bill wrapped around them, "would you pick us in this order?" she asks.

* * *

"Mer," Arizona says climbing into bed with her.

"Hmm, you're cold stay away," Meredith says scooting away from her.

"Meredith, you're so warm," Arizona says moving closer, "It's cold and rainy out."

"Stop right there," Meredith says waking up, "you've been drinking?" she asks confused.

"April wanted to karaoke practice for the party, she's going to serenade Jackson," Arizona explains.

"Seriously?" Meredith asks sitting up, "You were singing karaoke tonight with Kepner?"

"Uh, yeah. But when you say it like that it sounds bad," Arizona says drunk and confused.

"Go take a shower and warm up, then you can come back to bed and spoon me." Meredith says leaning over and kissing her.

After a few minutes, Meredith goes into the bathroom to check on her and hears her singing, so she closes the door and goes down to check on the kids and use the other bathroom.

"Mmmm, you're warm and you smell amazing," Meredith says turning over to face her.

"I should go check on the kids," Arizona says before settling in.

"They're fine, I did it when you were in the shower," Meredith says moving in to kiss her neck.

Arizona gasps as Meredith's tongue teases her pulse point. "It's like a reward for going out without you," Arizona teases.

"What til you see what you get for going out with me!" Meredith teases as she moves on top of the blonde.

* * *

"Was Meredith upset that we were out so late?" April asks Arizona the next day over lunch in the cafeteria.

"Uh, not at all. It was fine," Arizona replies slightly blushing.

"You went home and had sex?" April asks loudly, catching herself at the last minute and lowering her voice.

"So uh, Jackson wasn't a fan of you going out last night" Arizona asks changing the topic.

"He wasn't even home. He stayed here after his surgery," she explains.

"Oh, well at least he wasn't upset." Arizona points out.

They both look up to see Meredith and Callie headed over to join them.

"Hey Kepner," Meredith says greeting the redhead as she sits down with her tray, "How's your headache?" she asks Arizona softly.

"It's better," Arizona says taking a drink of her water to show her girlfriend that she's hydrating.

"Why do you have a headache?" Callie asks confused, Arizona never has headaches.

"She and Kepner were out drinking last night and singing karaoke," Meredith replies.

Callie opens her mouth in shock, "What? Explain, why and where did you find Karaoke on a Tuesday night in Seattle?"

"Downtown at The Green Lady, two for one drinks and karaoke every Tuesday," April replies.

"Well, that explains why Arizona was a little drunk when she got home," Meredith teases, reaching over under the table to squeeze her hand.

"Okay, so wait, does this mean you were practicing for the party?" Callie asks excitedly. "Oh yay, you're going to sing, both of you right?"

"Uh, yeah we're going to do a duet," Arizona says, shooting a look at April.

"I thought you said April was going to sing for Jackson?" Meredith says, looking from April to Arizona confused.

"Uh, yeah I am, but also Arizona and I, we're going to sing a duet, you know so I can warm up," April explains.

"What song are you going to sing?" Callie asks.

"Oh no, not until the party," April replies.

"We should sing together," Meredith says to Arizona, "We sing to the kids all the time." She explains to the others.

"Let's talk about it later," Arizona says and reaches over to squeeze her leg as if to say please let this go.

"This is great, Alex is going to sing too. I knew this would be fun!" Callie says excitedly looking around the table.

* * *

"You told her that I was going to sing for Jackson?" April hisses at Arizona later after pulling her into a supply room.

"Of course, why wouldn't you? You have a great voice and everyone else will be doing it," Arizona points out.

"I've never sang to him, what if he doesn't like it?" She asks nervously.

"You're kidding right? Of course he'll love it, who doesn't want to be serenaded?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, I hope you're right. And are we really going to sing the song we practiced the other night?" April asks.

"Yes, of course. You saw how everyone in the bar responded, we were great," Arizona reminds her.

"You mean the nine people who'd been drinking two for one drinks all night?" She counters.

* * *

"Tell me what song you're singing with Kepner?" Meredith asks that night.

"You have to wait to find out," Arizona quips.

"Okay, so what song should we sing?" Meredith asks.

"You really want to sing together?" Arizona asks, "In front of our coworkers?"

"Yes, that's something I've never done. I've never been with anyone that I could sing with and we have so much fun singing with the kids, Arizona, come on." Meredith begs.

"You pick, I'll sing anything that you pick," Arizona says smiling at her.

"Seriously? I'm going to hold you to that," Meredith says, staring at her dangerously.

"Wait, anything we've sang together here, don't pick something I've never sung before, please?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, I know just the one." Meredith says smiling mischievously at her.

"What is it?" Arizona asks.

"No, you'll have to wait," Meredith replies laughing. "If you tell me what song you're singing with April, I'll tell you want song that we're singing."

Arizona glares at her a moment, I'm going to whisper it to you and you cannot tell anyone," Arizona replies leaning over to tell her softly.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Meredith asks laughing, "Okay, I want us to sing 'You Got It'," she says brightly.

"Oh thank god, I was afraid that you pick something else," Arizona says relieved.

"So we should practice," Meredith says pulling her into her lap.

"Hmm, practice is good," Arizona replies kissing her.

"Singing, we should practice singing", Meredith says pulling back from the kiss.

"I'm not worried about the singing, I think we should practice what we'll do when we get home," Arizona says moving on top of her.

"Then we should go upstairs, because that won't be happening on this couch," Meredith teases.

* * *

"Mommy, when is it New Year's?" Bailey asks.

"It's tomorrow Bailey boy, but remember that it's already tomorrow somewhere, so let's see where it's tomorrow right now," Meredith says getting her tablet out.

"Zola, are you ready to find it on the map?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, Mom where is it tomorrow?" she asks Meredith.

"It's tomorrow in Germany, Paris, Madrid, Brussels," Meredith calls out.

"Happy New Year!" Bailey exclaims.

"Okay so let's eat our dinner and get your pj's on," Arizona reminds them, as Meredith keeps an eye on Ellis, who's just started feeding herself.

* * *

"Meredith, I think you still have carrots in your hair." Arizona says sniffing her head. "You definitely smell like carrots."

"Crap, I didn't want to have to shower again," she says slipping her clothes off.

"Then don't and we'll shower later," Arizona says coming over and sliding her hand up her leg.

"And go to the party smelling like baby food?" She asks.

"I think it's hot," Arizona teases.

"No, what you think is hot is coming home and taking a shower together, I'm on to you Arizona Robbins," Meredith replies kissing her and slipping a hand under her blouse.

"Hmm, why are we going to a party, we could have our own party right here," Arizona says thickly as Meredith teases her nipple through her bra.

Pulling her hand away, Meredith says, "Maggie's downstairs with the kids, we're going to the party, but we can leave right at midnight, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that, you know," Arizona sighs watching Meredith slip her slacks back on.

"Did you know that Callie's going to have a date tonight?" Meredith says glancing over at the blonde.

"She didn't mention that. Who is is Alexander or Madeline?" Arizona asks.

"Neither, it's someone new, I think." Meredith replies as she buttons her blouse. "Carina, I think she said."

"Carina? You're sure that she said Carina?" Arizona asks sitting down on the bed.

"Pretty sure, why? Who's Carina?" Meredith asks confused.

"Carina is her friend from college that she had a crush on but never acted on it, because she thought she was straight, well they both thought they were straight," Arizona explains.

"Oh, well this sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet her," Meredith exclaims sitting down beside her on the bed and slipping on her shoes.

"You're wearing heels?" Arizona pouts.

"They're not that high and yours are almost the same," Meredith points out.

"You could wear flats and then we'd be almost the same height," Arizona reminds her.

"Look at these slacks, I can't wear flats. Arizona you do this every time, it's not a big deal." Meredith says leaning over to kiss her.

"It's not a big deal to you because you're taller!" Arizona points out.

* * *

"Is that Carina?" Meredith whispers to her as Alex hands them each a glass of wine.

"Alex, who's that with Callie?" Arizona leans in to ask him.

"That's her friend from college, Karen or something like that, I don't remember." He says, "Arizona, I'm going to borrow Meredith a minute, you should pour people wine," he says handing her the bottle as he takes Meredith's hand and pulls her into the kitchen.

"Rude, Alex," Arizona hisses after him.

"Oh hey, Richard, Catherine, would you like some wine?" Arizona asks Catherine.

"Absolutely, now Arizona you look beautiful tonight, where is Meredith?" Catherine asks taking her hand a moment.

"She just stepped away with Alex," Arizona says smiling and handing her a glass of wine.

"Richard, are you going to sing tonight?" Arizona asks, her blue eyes twinkling as she remembers them singing Christmas carols with Owen playing the guitar.

"Uh, I hadn't planned on it but we'll see if I get inspired," he replies winking at her.

Turning to the next guest, Arizona is relieved to see April and Jackson, "Arizona where's Alex, he's supposed to be doing this?" Jackson points out.

"Oh he's talking to Meredith in the kitchen, she still has the ring, you know," Arizona says rolling her eyes.

"He's so nervous. I told him to wait until they're alone, so if she says no again, he won't crash and burn in front of everyone," he remarks.

"I told him the same thing, but she'll say yes, I think." Arizona says looking over at Jo and waving to her.

Finally Meredith and Alex return and Jo comes over to greet them.

"Hey Arizona, Dr Grey, Dr Kepner, Dr Avery," Jo says greeting each one of them.

"Enough with the Dr Grey, we're away from the hospital, Jo, call me Meredith," she says taking the younger woman's hand and pulling her into a light hug.

Jo, flashes Arizona a panicked look and the blonde rolls her eyes, she's been telling her for months that Meredith doesn't hate her.

"April and Jackson are fine away from the hospital Jo," April says smiling at her.

"You must really have some pull to get off New Year's Eve?" Arizona whispers into her ear.

"I still don't know how I got it off, Alex did it, right? He called in some favor or something," she asks, then suddenly she gasps and grabs Arizona's hand and pulls down the hall into the bedroom where everyone's laying their coats.

"Oh god, Arizona is he going to propose here? In front of everyone?" She asks freaking out.

"Jo, would it be a bad thing if he did?" She asks, "Because if you're not sure or if you're going to say no, then I will have you paged to the ER right now, please don't do that to him," Arizona begs.

"Arizona, I wouldn't do that, but I just didn't think he'd do it tonight, but now it makes sense," she says leaning against the wall.

"It's going to be an amazing proposal, so please stay, if you're going to say yes," Arizona says taking her hand and squeezing it.

"That's why Meredith was nice to me!" Jo exclaims.

* * *

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate New Year's with me at my new house." Callie says using the karaoke microphone, to make sure everyone can hear her.

"There is plenty of food in the dining room and Alex and Jackson are over pouring drinks, so please enjoy yourselves. But first, I'd like to kick off the party with a song," Callie says as the music begins to play 'Everybody' by Ingrid Michaelson.

"Oh, I like this song," April says smiling over at Arizona and Meredith.

"I just hope everybody who sings tonight is as good as Torres," Jackson remarks taking a sip of his scotch and glancing over to see if they caught his joke. Meredith's eyes twinkle, she caught it.

"I'm sure no one wants to bomb in front of Bailey and Webber," April says glancing nervously around the room.

The song ends and Callie looks to see who wants to sing next and she catches April's eye. "Oh crap," April says softly, then reaches out and grabs Arizona, "We're next!"

"No," Arizona hisses. "I'm not ready, I need more alcohol!"

April just continues to pull her along and not wanting to make a scene the blonde stops struggling and then Callie hands her a mic and then Carina hands them both a shot of tequila and everyone laughs.

"What you thought I'd let you sing without proper motivation?" Callie quips. Then everyone laughs as Arizona takes the shot and then April hands her the other one and she does it too.

"Trust me she needs them both," April says nervously into the mic and then leans over to Callie to tell her what song they're going to sing.

Callie looks at her and asks," really?" April nods and a few minutes later the song begins playing.

"Maryann and Wanda were the best of friends..." April begins singing and now everyone begins clapping and laughing.

"The Dixie Chicks?" Meredith says to Alex, "Did you know about this?"

"No, it must be Kepner's influence. I didn't even know Arizona knew this song." He says laughing.

"Where'd Jackson go?" Meredith asks a few minutes later.

"Food probably," Alex says looking around as April and Arizona finish their song.

* * *

Arizona walks back up to Meredith and she shakes her head, "You lied to me!" Meredith says swatting her arm. "I can't believe that you lied to me!"

"I couldn't tell you what we were singing, I wanted it to be a surprise." Arizona says leaning in to kiss her.

"You said that you were singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Meredith exclaims, still shocked that the blonde lied to her.

"Same difference, really," Arizona quips.

"Wow that was fun," April says looking around, "Where's Jackson?"

"Our next singer, is none other than Board Chairman and Chief of Plastic Surgery, Jackson Avery!" Callie says introducing him as 'Waiting on the World to Change' begins playing and Jackson quickly does his shot and begins singing.

April stands there stunned, she's never heard him sing more than just in the car with the radio.

* * *

"Callie was right, this is fun." Meredith says standing behind Arizona and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Mer, those tequila shots are spreading through my system, how about you don't breath in my ear like that until we get home," Arizona says turning around flushed.

Raising her eyebrows, her green eyes twinkling, Meredith says, "Maybe we should sing next!"

"No, Meredith I'm not ready!" Arizona says, but her girlfriend has dashed up to tell Callie what the want to sing.

"Arizona, come on we're next," Meredith says returning to get her.

"We're still singing 'You Got It', right?" Arizona asks, now afraid that she's switch songs on her since she lied to her.

"Yeah, that's what we planned right?" Meredith replies and glances over at Callie.

Carina hands them each a shot and Arizona waits for Meredith and they do it together. Callie hands them both microphones and the music for 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' begins playing and Arizona cringes, she knew that she would switch the song.

She looks over at her and mouths, 'I hate you, right now', and Meredith just laughs and turns to Callie and they do a shot together leaving Arizona to start the song alone.

Meredith only sings on the chorus and by the end of the song Arizona is completely flushed red. But everyone is laughing and having a good time.

"You suck," Arizona says when the song ends. "I kind of hate you right now," she says annoyed but also amped up because it was fun.

"Arizona Robbins, I did not know that you could carry a tune," Bailey says coming over, "Meredith that was mean, you could have at least sung the whole refrain," she points out.

"She deserved that, she lied to me when I asked her what she and April were singing," Meredith explains.

"Oh that was good too. Robbins we should sing together, let me think, what could we sing," Bailey says walking away.

"Oh my god Bailey is drunk!" Arizona exclaims, "I don't think I've seen her drunk."

"You better hope she forgets about that duet," Meredith teases.

"I'm not singing another duet!" Arizona replies.

"Well, you've done great so far, everyone loves your singing," Callie says handing her another shot of tequila.

Meredith takes the shot and hands Arizona a bottle of water. Arizona glares at her.

"Shut it, you'll thank me tomorrow when there are no videos of you giving a tequila infused concert tonight," Meredith quips and winks at her.

"Thank you," Arizona says leaning in and kissing her lightly.

* * *

Callie and Carina finish singing a duet of 'Suddenly I See," and Arizona realizes that Meredith has disappeared, she looks around and then sees her standing with Alex near Callie.

"Our next singer, has been up here before but now she's going to sing solo," Callie says as Meredith takes the mic from her and the song 'Closer' by Tegan and Sara begins playing. Meredith starts singing it and Arizona can't help but move forward, so that by the end of the song, she's standing right in front of her and when it ends she asks, "Is this close enough?" before kissing her and everyone laughs.

Callie smiles at the two, just when she was finally getting used to them together, a little flustered by watching the two in front of her, Carina steps up to take the mic, "Our next singer is Alex," she says not remembering his full name.

The first notes of 'Gravity' by John Mayer begin to play and everyone quiets down as Alex nails the song. Jo comes over to stand with Arizona and Meredith and she has tears in her eyes.

"He knows that I love this song," she says softly to Arizona.

Arizona slips an arm around her and Jo rests her head against the blonde's.

When Alex finishes, Jo goes up to him and kisses him. "That was perfect," she says smiling at him.

"Alex, wow, I forget that you can sing." Arizona replies also leaning in and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

The four of them retreat to the bar and get another drink, as Callie introduces April.

"Oh, we have to go, April's singing!" Arizona says grabbing Meredith's hand.

April takes the mic and looks around nervously for Jackson as the song 'Realize' begins playing, she looks right at him and sings her heart out.

"Wow, that was good. I can't believe that you guys went to practice without telling anyone, you're both pretty good at this," Jo admits.

"Don't sound so surprised Jo and it'd almost be a compliment," Arizona teases.

"It was a compliment, now when are you singing?" She asks.

Arizona glares at her, "I've already sang twice Jo, I'm done."

"Oh I thought you were going to sing... ouch, why'd you hit me?" Jo asks as Arizona drags her away from the group.

"Why are you still talking? And why are you trying to ruin my surprise for Meredith?" Arizona asks her.

"Oh crap, I forgot. I'm sorry, look she's over there laughing, I don't think she heard me," Jo says trying to smooth it over.

"I just need to go next, the tequila is wearing off and I'm starting to get nervous again," she admits.

Jo takes her hand and they walk over to Callie and Jo takes two shots of tequila and hands one to Arizona, the clink them together and toss back the shot.

"Okay, you're ready. You got this, just remember to have fun with it," Jo says smiling brightly at her.

"You've heard here twice tonight and she's back, give it up for Arizona!" Callie says handing her the mic.

Meredith turns back around, "She's singing alone?" she asks Alex, as she recognizes the song 'Brighter Than the Sun'.

"Oooh, this is how it starts..." Arizona begins a little shaky, then Meredith turns around and they lock eyes, she finds her voice and sings stronger.

Alex comes over to stand beside Jo and he smiles at her and slips an arm around her. "Are you going to sing again?" she asks?

"Yeah, Jackson and I are going to sing one together," he says laughing.

"Seriously, a duet with Jackson?" Jo says surprised.

"Well it's not a duet exactly," Jackson says coming up behind them, "I recruited two more guys," he says pointing behind him to Webber and Ben.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Jo asks, "You're supposed to be in the ER?"

"It's fine, we're empty right now, this will only take a few minutes," he says smiling at her.

"Uh, that's what you think, your wife is drunk and she's going to go crazy when she sees you, just warning you," she remarks.

"Wait, Miranda's drunk?" Ben asks Alex.

"Yeah, she didn't know the jello shots were shots, she ate a lot of them, like a lot," he says nudging Jackson.

"Avery, you let my wife, the Chief of Surgery, get drunk on jello shots?" Ben asks, "That's cold brother, real cold."

"Okay we are up," Jackson says taking a mic from Callie, "uh, I only have two mics," she says as the four of them come up to sing, "It's fine we'll share," Jackson says confidently.

NSYNC's Kiss Me at Midnight begins and the guys begin singing, each one doing different moves, but it somehow works.

Suddenly Bailey realizes her husband is up there and Arizona and Meredith practically tackle her to keep her from going up to him in the middle of the song.

As the song ends, everyone is laughing and the three women are still sitting in the middle of the floor laughing at Bailey as Ben comes over and helps her up. "Miranda," he says and then mouths thank you to Arizona and Meredith.

"Miranda let me take you home," he says softly.

"Why are you here and not in my ER taking care of my patients, Ben Warren?" she asks suddenly.

"There are no patients yet, I just took a break to surprise you," he explains.

"Well, consider me surprised," Bailey replies poking him in the chest.

Just then Ben's pager goes off, "Damn, I need to get back," he says as Jackson steps up.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets home soon," He tells him.

"We've got her Ben, I've handled drunk Bailey before, don't worry." April adds.

"When did you handle drunk Bailey?" Jackson asks her.

"It's been a while, Teddy was still here, oh and she and Ben had just broken up because I had to take her phone to keep her from drunk dialing him," she says remembering that night.

* * *

"Okay, so it's almost midnight and we have time for one more song," Callie says waiting for Alex to come up to sing.

He glances nervously around for Jo, she went to help April with Bailey. Arizona realizes that he's looking for her, so she goes down the hall and comes back with her, just as Alex takes the mic.

The song intro begins and Alex starts singing, his voice a little shaky at first, "Forever can never be long enough for me..." he sings and Jo covers her mouth and looks at Arizona, who pushes her forward towards him.

"But there's one thing left to do," Alex sings, his voice strong now, "Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way..." he sings and then pulls his hand out of his pocket and drops to one knee, holding up the ring in front of Jo and sings the next line, "Marry me..."

She starts nodding yes and he stops singing, "Yes?" he asks again.

"Yes, I'll marry you Alex. YES," she says again as he slips the ring on her finger, then finds his place in the song and continues singing it, as she wraps her arms around him and everyone claps.

Meredith wraps an arm around Arizona and pulls her close, "I love you," she says nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"I love you too," Arizona replies and kisses her lightly.

"Can we get out of here yet?" Meredith asks.

"Seriously? I didn't even want to come," Arizona reminds her.

"I'm glad that we came," Meredith whispers in her ear.

"You seriously can't do that in public," Arizona says pushing her away lightly. "You know what that does to me."

"Oh, I know exactly what it does to you and our cab is here, if you hurry we can just make it home in time!" Meredith whispers in her ear again.


End file.
